


A Big Fan

by AllNaturalChungus



Category: Impractical Jokers, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Celebrity Crush, Guys Being Guys, M/M, Mustaches, Post-Aquaman (2018), Roof Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllNaturalChungus/pseuds/AllNaturalChungus
Summary: A chance encounter with one of his favorite actors turns life upside down for good ol' Q.  Struggling with newfound feelings, Brian tries to sort things out with a little help from his fellow Jokers.





	A Big Fan

**Warning: The following program contains scenes of graphic stupidity among four lifelong friends who compete to embarrass each other**.

“Yeah!” Jason was shouting at the screen. Whenever he had time off from filming or appearing on a talk show, Jason Momoa loved to gather his family around and watch Impractical Jokers. It didn’t matter how many times he’d seen an episode, it always made him laugh.

“Have you ever paid another man for sex?” Casey Jost asked, aiming the mic forward.

“Uh… yes,” Q replied.

“Speaking of which…” Joe interjected.

“I’ll get it to you!” The family all burst out laughing, but Jason was laughing the hardest, knee slaps and all. Sometimes Lisa would think he was a little too into the show. She remembered one episode where someone on the show went shirtless and her husband was practically cat-calling the screen. But she would remember he gets like that all the time.

“There’s a marathon tomorrow?” Jason exclaimed. “I’m gonna have to postpone the shoot!” He clapped his hands together and rubbed them vigorously, chuckling throatily. He had a wild look in his eyes, almost hungry.

“Can’t believe you guys didn’t come!” Brian was shouting over the crowd coming out of the theater into his cell phone.

“Dude,” came Sal’s voice over the phone, “it’s like the fifth time you’ve watched Aquaman!” He chuckled half nervously. “You need help!”

“Yeah, I know,” Brian replied, grinning sheepishly, “I got a weakness for superheroes.”

“Methinks you got a weakness for wet guys.”

“Aww, come on.”

“Hey, Joe and I were gonna head down to O’Neill’s. You coming?”

“Just you guys?” Brian raised a brow. “What about Murr?”

“He said he was meeting some chick at some club, you know.” Brian sighed.

“I’ll never understand how a guy like that keeps picking girls up.”

“You and me both.” A brief pause.

“So I’ll see you guys down at O’Neill’s in a bit.”

“Yeah,” Sal shouted, then continued in an Irish accent, “the boys be gatherin’ fer a pint!”

It was a busy night at O’Neill’s, typical for a Saturday night. Brian spotted Sal and Joe at the bar, with a special friend by their side.

“Hey guys,” he called to them as he waded through the crowd.

“You made it,” Sal called back.

“Took you long enough,” Joe added.

“You didn’t say Fatone would be here,” Brian said, acknowledging their guest.

“You kidding?” Joe stared wild-eyed at him. “It’s Joey Fatone. You think one fifth of NSync needs an invite?”

“Yeah, well,” Joey Fatone interjected, “I just happened to run into these wise guys here.”

“Well alright,” Brian hollered, clapping his hands together, “it’s a party!” And before long, Brian was two pints in. The four chatted amongst themselves at first, but slowly they dispersed amongst the crowd. Whether it was catching up with neighbors or bumping into lucky fans, O’Neill’s was alive with conversation. Brian could recognize a voice above the din, though it was nobody he knew. He turned to see a group gathered around a tall, muscular man with raven hair.

“Is that…” he pondered aloud, closing the distance. He got a clearer look at him, and it hit him. The lazy eye, that scar on his brow, those tribal tattoos on his forearms… “Momoa…” He mouthed it breathily, not using his larynx at all. He was in dark blue jeans, brown shoes, and a white polo that looked borderline snug on him. Brian looked down at his own attire, loose jeans and a Superman tee. He was torn between wanting to go meet him and wanting to walk away. Just as he decided to turn away, he heard a shout behind him.

“Q?” Jason’s voice called out over the crowd. Brian turned around, stunned. “Son of a bitch, it is you!”

“Jason Momoa?!” Brian managed to blurt out. A smile crept on his face as the Hawaiiowan jumped to his feet and stalked towards him. “What are you doing here?” 

“God _damn_!” Jason exclaimed, slapping Brian’s shoulder hard. Brian winced at the force. “I’m sorry,” he added hastily, extending his hand. “I’m just so excited to meet you.” Brian stuck his own hand out and was taken aback at the speed and force of the shaking. “I watch you every chance I get. Well the family and I at least. We watch your show all the time, and you guys are the fucking _best_!”

“Get out, man,” Brian started in, “I’m the one who should be gushing right now!”

“Yeah?” Jason asked excitedly. Brian noticed the twinkle in his eye.

“Hell yeah! Stargate, Game of Thrones, Aquaman. Even that Conan remake-“

“Oh stop,” Jason laughed off, “now you’re just kissing ass.”

“Na, I mean it.” Brian took a more serious tone. “You killed it in there.” He started talking with his hands. “The movie itself was a bit… eh… but you did amazing.” Jason chuckled sheepishly. “Point is, I’ve been a huge fan for a while.”

“Hoo, it’s getting heated over here.” He put an arm around Brian’s shoulder and led him on. “What we need to get is some _drinks_!” They got up to the bar. “Hey man, two pints, on-“

“Whoa, whoa, wait a minute.” Brian put his hand out on Jason’s chest without thinking. “Trust me, you’re gonna want this on my tab.” He had to resist swallowing hard at the heat coming off Jason’s body.

“Hey Q,” came Joe’s voice from behind. “Me and some of the guys were gonna step outside for a bit and-“

“Oh my god,” Jason gasped. He turned around and stared at Joe in wild-eyed amazement.

“Oh _my_ god?” Joe replied, taken aback. Brian could tell he wasn’t expecting to run into one of Hollywood’s finest right here.

“Oh yeah, Joe,” he started, “this is-“

“What,” Joe spat, cutting him off, “you think I don’t know Khal Drogo staring me in the face when I see him?”

“Oh my god Joe, I’m a huge fan!” He grabbed Joe’s hand and shook it vigorously. Joe just grinned and stared.

“What’s the matter Joe?” Brian prodded. “Say something?”

“Say something?” Joe looked at Brian. “I come looking for you and now I’m shaking hands with fucking _Aquaman_. What am I supposed to say?”

“Joe,” Jason interjected, “it’s just Jason.”

“Wha- we’re on first name basis now?”

“Wouldja rather I call you Gatto?” he asked jokingly.

“Joe’s fine,” he quickly answered, “Joe’s just fine.” He turned to Brian and said, “I was gonna see if you wanted to come with us, but you got plans.”

“I mean,” Brian suggested, “I could ask…”

“You think this young buck is gonna want to hang out with a bunch of old-“

“Wait,” Jason said, turning briefly to grab the beers, “who’s we?”

“Well, you know,” Brian started, “me, Joe, Sal…”

“Son of a bitch, the gang’s all here?!” Jason looked about ready to jump for joy.

“Well not Murr.” Jason didn’t seem fazed, but he was listening. “He decided to hit up some girl he knows.”

“Oh wait, wait,” Joe started getting wound up. “Now you _have_ to come with us!”

“What are you thinking, Joe?” Brian questioned.

“Wait,” Jason spat, his drink half-down, “you need a pint?”

“No thanks,” Joe said, waving it off, “I don’t drink.”

“I dig it.” Jason burped. “Xcuse me. What are we doing?”

“Come on boys, we gotta go find Sal!” Things were moving so fast, Brian had to take a chug of courage. The three made their way to the exit. He could feel that cool night breeze hit him. “Sal!”

“What took you guys so long?” Sal asked, annoyed.

“Look who we found!” Brian answered, pointing to his new celebrifriend.

“Sal,” Jason said, “my man!” He seized Sal’s hand. “This is just THE GREATEST NIGHT!”

“Holy shit!” Sal started laughing excitedly.

“Yeah, I go looking for Q,” Joe explained, “and I find the son of a bitch at the bar buying drinks for fucking Jason Momoa!”

“How’d you guys meet?”

“I-I just heard him call out and I was like ‘What’s going on?’”

“Man,” Jason started, “I was here because a friend of mine told me O’Neill’s was the place to be on a night out.” He gestured to Brian. “And then I see Brian fucking Quinn, this sexy fucker, just hanging out like one of the guys.” He started swinging his arms. “I go stomping on up to him, and this night’s been getting better and better since!”

“Yes it is!” Sal exclaimed.

“So Joe,” Jason asked, giggling, “what’s your scheme?”

“Okay so Murr’s out clubbing, right?”

“Yeah?”

“And we got, like,” Joe continued, gesturing to Jason, “300 lbs. of USDA beefcake here, right?”

“Ah,” Sal replied with a smirk, “I see where you’re going with this…”

“Video?” Brian asked?

“Video,” Joe and Sal replied.

“Wait, huh?”

“We’re gonna record a video of the four of us,” Joe explained, “and send it to Murr!”

“Oo,” Jason gasped, “yes. Yes, we have to!” Joe ushered everyone to get in close.

“Okay,” Joe directed, “3, 2, 1.” He hit record, and everyone shouted, “Hi!” Then Joe started in. “Guess what, ya ferret-faced bastard, we got Jason Momoa!”

“Sorry Murr,” Jason said, falling naturally into the role, “you’re missing out on one HELL of a time!” He grabbed Brian and dropped a big smooch on his lips, making an exaggerated smacking sound for the camera.

“Guess you’ll just have to come along the _next time_ we hang with Jason!” He threw an arm around Jason’s neck and pointed at him. He could feel his face getting warm.

“Have fun at those clubs, Murr!” Sal added. Joe raised his hand in the air.

“Okay, on 3,” he directed. Everyone raised their hands. And on three, they chopped down, shouting, “SUCK IT!” Afterwards they went back inside, much partying was had, phone numbers were exchanged, and pictures were sent to Murr’s phone. As things quieted down, Joe drove them all home, dropping off Jason first, then Sal, then Brian. Brian’s head was dizzy with thoughts. He could not believe he met the Jason Momoa today. He got to shake his hand, talk with him, share drinks with him, everything. He could still remember the warmth of his chest. And then there was the kiss… Brian shook his head vigorously.

“Q, you’ve had way too much,” he said to himself. He decided sleeping it off was the best bet. Without even stripping, he collapsed on his bed.

It’d been a nasty, rainy spring, but that didn’t stop Brian from hanging out with Jason. Sometimes Joe and Sal would come along, but increasingly they stopped coming as the star-glaze wore off. Murr finally got to meet Jason one night when he volunteered to be designated driver, finally ending Joe’s game of “Keep Away Murr-moa”. Jason had shaved his beard off a couple months prior to raise awareness about plastic and the environment, but now it was starting to grow back. Brian and Jason had hit bars, theaters, ball games, the works. It didn’t take long for Jason to get over his fanboying either. He even started calling him “Brian,” which he didn’t expect.

Every night, though, when he returned to his cats, Brian thought about _that night_. It had been 5 months since that January night. Since he got so close, since he… _It couldn’t be right_ , he would think to himself, _it was our first time meeting. I was excited, that’s all._ But then why did it haunt him so? His phone was loaded with so many pictures of him and Jason, and he couldn’t stop swiping through them night after night. He figured he had to get some advice from his friends.

The dark room was filled with a familiar ringtone: Brian’s voice repeating “Rooty toot toot, boobies are a hoot!” The couple stirred in bed.

“Honey,” Bessy groaned, lifting her head up, “who’s calling?” Joe groaned and reached for the phone.

Without even looking at it, he mumbled, “It’s Q.”

“It’s 3 in the morning,” she whined. Joe sat up and staggered towards the hall.

“I’ll take care of it, babe.” When he got out there he answered. “Hello?”

“Hey Joe, it’s me.”

“It’s 3am is what it is!” Joe cleared his throat. “You better have a damn good reason to be calling.”

“…Do you remember what it felt like when you knew Bessy was the one?”

“What am I, your father?” Joe fussed with his eyes. “Are you still in high school or something? You’re a grown-ass man, Brian, just tell’er you like her!”

“Yeah, but-“ Joe hung up on him.

“Just a prank call, honey,” he said quietly as he came back into the bedroom. “Must be out drinking or something.”

Brian waited until the next day to try again. He figured Joe wasn’t going to be any help, so he turned to the other regular dater of the group. It was about midday when he walked into Frankel’s.

“Hey Murr,” Brian greeted. 

“Brian,” he replied enthusiastically, “how’s it going?” Brian pulled up a chair.

“Not bad, not bad…” Brian trailed off. Murr looked puzzled.

“Is something the matter?” Brian sighed, hunched forward, and fussed with his hair.

“I’m in a bad way, man.” He looked up at Murr. “My head’s all mixed up. I should know how to handle this by now, but damn-“

“Now, now,” Murr interjected, “hold on. What’s this about?”

“I met someone, Murr.” Brian shrugged. “I-I don’t know, but I think I’m in love.”

“That’s great!” Murr started grinning. “That’s great man, I’m really glad to hear it.”

“Nah, nah, Murr, you’re not getting it!” Brian clenched his fists in frustration. “I don’t know, I just don’t know.” He unclenched his fists. “It’s eating me up inside. I don’t know if should keep playing dumb or actually say something.” Murr held his chin quizzically.

“How long have you been dating?”

“Well,” Brian balked, “we’re not dating, per se. We’ve just been doing… friend stuff…”

“Mmhmm.”

“You know, hitting the bars, going to ball games, movies…” Murr nodded in acknowledgement. “…We’ve been talking about going to the beach.”

“You’re dating, Brian,” Murr asserted, gesturing at him. “Let’s not kid ourselves. I mean, it’s written all over your face.”

“I guess…?” Brian fussed with his hair again.

“Why is this so difficult for you?” Murr sat up straighter. “I mean, you’ve been engaged before.”

“Yeah, well, this time’s different.” Brian looked out the window. “I can’t say why.” There was a pause, then Murr’s face lit up.

“Hey, is this why you called me out to breakfast?” Murr’s face was in a struggle to mute his giddiness. “To ask for my advice?”

After a long pause, Brian sighed, “Yeah.” Murr’s face filled with a sense of pride. “I mean, I asked Joe first, but he was no help. And Sal, well-“

“Sal, yeah.” They both nodded.

“So, what do I do?” He stared as Murr pondered for a second.

“Well, the first thing you gotta do is ask yourself, ‘Is this love or just lust?’”

“Maybe a little of both?”

“Okay, so, you should tell her how much she means to you.”

“Okay.”

“Now, whatever you do, don’t plan a big elaborate scheme. That works fine and dandy in movies, but not so much in real life.” Brian nodded. “It’s gotta come from the heart. Even if it’s just lust in the end, you won’t know for sure until you put yourself out there.” Admittedly, it seemed weird to Brian that Murr’s advice sounded so insightful. It seemed strange that he was asking advice like this at all. Something about Murr’s words rang true, though, and he had to take up that advice. He just had to find the perfect moment.

“We’re here at Glassman Dental Care,” Murr opened up, “posing as dental assistants during patients’ checkups.”

“And we have to say or do what the others tell us to,” Sal elaborated.

“And if you refuse to do anything the other guys tell you to, you lose,” finished Joe. Brian pivoted quickly to face the camera, with fake blood running from his mouth and holding pliers with a prop tooth in it. He screamed like a maniac, and the others started panicking.

“And cut!” came direction. Shooting went on, and Brian’s turn was last. He got into scrubs, went in, and awaited his “patient.” Meanwhile, in the office, Joe was positively giddy.

“I got a surprise for you all,” he said to Sal and Murr. He then grabbed the mic and said, “Q, you ready bud? Here comes your patient.” Brian looked at the door, and when it opened, he gave a knowing smile of defeat. “It’s Jason Momoa!” And indeed it was, striding through that door. He looked like he had his acting face on, pretending they didn’t know each other. “You have to do dentistry on Khal Drogo!”

“Hello sir,” Brian said coyly, “please take a seat over here.” Jason came and sat down dramatically, making a big thud that shook the utensils a little bit.

“Okay, buddy,” Murr started, “start talking about dentist stuff, but keep referencing things he’s been in.”

“So this is my first cleaning without the trainer around,” Brian began. “I’ve been pretty well-liked so far, so I hope they don’t cut me right away.” 

“Yeah,” Jason said with a chuckle. Brian started looking in his mouth.

“Okay, very good. No bleeding, looks like there’s nothing hiding in the trench.”

“Oh, there’s Aquaman,” Sal added.

“Dentistry can be a cutthroat business, man,” Brian continued. “Everybody wants a piece. The Scots, the British, the French… Canadians.”

“Hey Q,” Joe stated, “start twirling his hair around your finger as you continue.” Brian felt an uneasy stirring, but complied.

“So, uh,” he inquired, “when was your last dentist appointment?” He began slowly and “stealthily” twirling his hair on his finger. He knew when it was because Jason had already told him.

“About mid December…” Jason trailed off, eyeing the finger in his hair.

“Get those fingers in there, bud,” Joe insisted. Brian complied hesitantly. He’d never felt Jason’s hair before. He felt butterflies building in his stomach.

“Great,” he said with a gulp, “and when were your wisdom teeth pulled?” His hands became more knotted up in Jason’s hair. Jason began playing up annoyance.

“Man, what are you doing?” He gave Brian a hard stare.

“Oh, this?” Brian replied nervously. He tried pulling his hand out, quickly, but it snagged.

Joe started laughing and shouting, “His hand’s stuck!” He grabbed the mic and hollered, “Your hand is stuck in his hair!” The three started laughing, and even Brian chuckled somewhat. He managed to dislodge his hand, quickly grabbing a toothbrush in the same motion.

“This was stuck in your hair,” he declared.

“Oo,” Murr said, “Nice save, Q.”

“Q, reach under the table,” Sal ordered. Brian reached under and pulled out a bouquet of roses. “Now, I want you to confess your undying love to him.”

“Uh…” Brian froze. His heart was pounding. He didn’t know what to do or say. It was just a comedy bit, what was so hard about it?

“Ask him out!” Joe chanted, repeating it. The other two joined in quickly. “Ask him out! Ask him out!”

“What’s with the roses, bro?” Jason asked him.

“Well, I’ve been a big fan of yours for a while,” Brian began in a sillier tone. “I’ve seen like every movie you’ve been in. Aquaman. Justice League. Batman V. Superman, sort of.”

“Yeah, you referenced like three movies earlier.” The three guys chuckled.

“Well, I look into those muddy green eyes of yours and I…” Brian paused, his voice taking on a more serious tone. “I just… I know we haven’t known each other very long…” His heart threatened to burst out of his chest. He continued, his voice cracking a little. “…but you make me feel something.” He put his hand to his chest and sniffed. His eyes were just starting to moisten. “Now I don’t know what that is, but it’s real, and it’s stronger than anything I’ve ever felt.”

“Wow,” Sal commented, “is he going for an Emmy?”

“He might win most eligible bachelor,” Joe added. The two chuckled, but Murr was conspicuously silent. Jason’s face had gotten serious too.

“You mean a lot to me. You’re charming, and funny, and smoking hot. And I’m just a piece of garbage.” Brian put his hand on Momoa’s chest. “But I’m still putting myself out there. I need to know this wasn’t a mistake, that you might feel the same way too.” There was a long pause, and the only sounds were Joe and Sal gasping audibly.

“That’s… a lot…” Jason began. Brian gazed into his eyes. “You make me feel all kinds of weird tinglies inside…” He trailed off. They looked into each other’s eyes. Then in a much more comical tone, he added, “But I’m married to Lisa Bonet.”

“Rejected by Aquaman in a dentist’s office!” Joe was in hysterics. Brian only paused for a moment before he retreated into character.

“Oh, nah man, I get it.”

“I mean, if she weren’t smoking hot, I’d take your ass to town, but…” Sal started laughing hard.

“No no, hey, I’ll just save these,” gesturing towards the bouquet, “for the next patient.” Brian angrily shoved them under the table. Sal collapsed, dragging Joe down with him.

“Um, that’s a solid win, bud,” Murr congratulated awkwardly. “Good for you!”

“Q, where ya going?” Joe called out. Brian had already changed back into his street clothes and as storming towards the exit.

“Shooting’s done,” he replied bitterly, “I’m out.”

“There’s still post-production! Come on!” Brian never looked back as he left the building.

“Tell me I’m missing something here!” Joe threw his hands up in the air.

Sal shook his head and asked, “What the hell was that about?”

“I’ll tell you what it’s about. He’s been acting like a damn after-school special.”

“What do you mean?”

“So last week, Q calls me at 3 in the fucking morning to ask me what love is.” Sal squinted.

“Q? Nah, that doesn’t sound like him at all.”

“Wait, that makes sense,” Murr chimed in. “He came to me asking about liking some girl.”

“Yeah?” Sal said quietly.

“Yeah.” Murr then mumbled to himself, “But he never said… Oh my god, I’m an idiot!”

“What?”

“Q never said she, or girl, or any of that. He was really vague about it.”

“Wait a second,” Joe interjected. “Are you saying Q’s been seeing a guy?”

“You sure, Murr?” Sal questioned.

“Yes!” Murr doubled down. “When we talked he asked me what to do. I told him not to plan anything. Make it straight from the heart.” He gestured towards the monitor they were gathered around. “What did we just see there? Just that!”

“So wait, all that in there with Jason Momoa,” Sal pieced together, “that was real?”

“It makes sense, doesn’t it?” Murr asserted. “I mean, they’ve been having this bromance for going on half a year now. Maybe Q’s fallen for him.”

“Oh… my god…” Sal was wide-eyed. “He must’ve been crushed in there!”

“And it was my idea,” Joe groaned. “Q was wrong, I’m the garbage here.”

Sal turned to Murr and explained, “Joe was the one who asked Jason to come. He went out of his way to reassure him that everything we do on here’s just a joke.”

“But you didn’t know, Joe,” Murr contested. “None of us knew. How could we?”

“Wait,” Joe blurted out. His eyes were wild with purpose. He started marching for the door.

“Joe, wait!” Murr called out. “Where are you going?”

“To go find fish-man! Go tell Brian it’ll be alright!”

Sal and Murr had split up. Murr went off to Brian’s home to look for him. Sal, however, found him where it all began: O'Neill's. He looked like he had just gotten there too, hadn’t drank himself into a stupor yet.

“Q!” Sal called out. Brian didn’t even look up.

“What do you want?” He stared at a full mug of beer. Sal closed the distance quickly.

“We didn’t know,” he said quietly.

“About?”

“You know…” Sal paused, then whispered, “Jason.”

“Oh please, Sal.” Brian waved his hand dismissively. “There was never anything between us.” His eyes returned to the foamy top of his beer, mumbling, “Never will be.”

“Well, he is married.” Brian groaned and put his head in his hands. “Not-not that you couldn’t win him over anyway!”

“What was I even thinking, Sal?” Brian looked back up at him. “A guy like me, having a shot with someone like him! And _married_?! What am I, some kinda homewrecker now?”

“Well, no,” Sal retorted, “you were a very well-intentioned man who got caught up in his emotions.” Brian got quiet.

“You mean that?” he asked Sal weakly. His phone buzzed once. He looked at it and saw Jason Momoa’s name.

Sal grinned and said, “I know it!” Brian read the text. “Well, what does it say?”

“It says to come meet him at ‘the get-away spot’.”

“Get-away spot?”

“It’s whenever he’s visiting somewhere away from home.” Brian’s mood was lifting. “He establishes a place to get away from everything, kind of a safe place. He has one in the city!” Brian got up and started rushing out the door.

“No, you’re welcome!” Sal called out after him. “I’ll pick up your tab too!” Then he mumbled, “Jerk.”

It seemed like forever waiting for the elevator to go up. Brian had to keep from chewing his nails. He had no idea what kind of moment he was about to walk into, or what Jason’s state of mind was. When the elevator finally came to a halt, he bolted for the roof access. He was glad he caught his breath on the way up. He swung the roof door open and there, surveying the city, was Jason Momoa. In a simple black tank top and jeans, he turned back to look at Brian. Brian himself was in a t-shirt, jeans, and a hoodie. He wore a serious expression; not sorrowful, but introspective.

“You came,” Jason sighed with relief.

“Yeah I came,” Brian replied. “How was I not going to come?” Jason smiled.

“Sorry. Joe told me some things about, you know, the shoot. How it didn’t go down the way he planned.” He looked down to the ground.

“…and?” Brian was caught up in suspense.

“I need to know- I need to ask you some things. Man to man.” Brian paused. His body was tensing up. “Everything you said back there; was it true?”

“Yes,” Brian sighed. “Oh god, yes!”

“And you said that all to me knowing I’m married?”

“Yeah…”

“Knowing you could ruin our friendship?” It was silent. They stared at each other.

“I…” Brian spoke weakly. “I had to know.” He shrugged. “I was going crazy. I was losing sleep, losing focus. You’re on my mind _all_ the time.” Jason gave a gentle grunt of acknowledgement. “I know it was selfish, but I couldn’t keep living this way. I still can’t.” His eyes were moistening. He took a deep breath. “I just had to get it off my chest.” Jason closed the distance between them, talking softly.

“Brian…” Hearing his name sent chills through his spine. “We’ve been friends, what, 5 months now?”

“Something like that?”

“Well, it’s been a while, and I don’t want trash that. But lately I’ve been having strange feelings too.” Jason looked to the ground briefly, then his eyes came back up. “I’ve been telling myself, ‘Jason, you’re crazy. You’re thinking way too hard about this, we’re just bros. Pals. Amigos.” He put his hand to his chest. “But then today happened and, well, I don’t know anymore.” He patted his chest sharply. “You made me feel things. I was moved, I was excited, I had chills running up and down. Then you put your hand on me, and, well!” Jason grinned briefly as he spoke, but quickly regained his composure. “Point is, I don’t things can ever be the same as they were before.”

“Of course they can!” Brian contested in a worried tone. “Just say the word and I can back off.”

“You’d let this go?” Jason challenged, his voice dropping in pitch. “After all this?”

“Whoa, I’m not saying I don’t feel what I feel.” Brian gestured to himself. “I’m just saying if this is gonna cost us our friendship I don’t wanna do it!” He cleared his throat and added, “I don’t wanna lose you, Jason, even if it’s at arm’s length.”

“No,” Jason replied, shaking his head. “I can’t drop this now, Brian.” He put his hand on Brian’s shoulder. “We have to sort this out.”

“Kiss me,” Brian blurted out.

“What?” It was a slip up, but it felt so right. Brian felt his confidence surging with each passing second. He put his hand on Jason’s hip.

“Kiss me you muscular son of a-“ Brian couldn’t even finish his sentence before Jason was upon him, taking his lips with such a sudden ferocity that Brian lost all control. His initial moan was muffled by Jason’s kiss, and soon Brian found himself in the dilemma of when to breathe versus when to moan. He ran his fingers greedily through the taller man’s hair, drawing out deep groans of pleasure. His mustache kept brushing against Jason’s hungry mouth. Jason groped large handfuls of Brian’s hips and love handles

“Oh, Jason,” Brian moaned as his kisses started tracing along his hairy jawline. As he dropped from jawline to neck, his right hand came down and squeezed Brian’s ass hard. “Jason, damn!” Brian’s free hand was tracing the musculature of Jason’s back, slick with sweat. “Wait a second,” he managed as he pulled back. He took off his hoodie and started pulling off his shirt. As soon as he got it over his head, he saw Jason’s hands grab his own tank top and tear it apart with a primal snarl. 

Intoxicated by lust, Brian came over started nipping Jason’s neck. Jason groaned and held back of Brian’s head. Brian’s fingers started toying with his nipple, and Jason squirmed with an unfamiliar pleasure. Brian’s mouth slowly found its way to Jason’s massive pecs, and he began kissing them greedily.

“Brian,” Jason groaned easily. Now Brian was handling his ass, giving it a good smack. “That’s it, I can’t wait.” Jason dropped to his knees and raced to undo Brian’s belt.

“Jason?”

“Just give me that cock Brian!” He pulled Brian’s pants down with blinding speed, exposing his belly and his hardened cock. “Yeah…” he groaned. With one bronze hand he gripped Brian’s cock and started stroking the shaft.

“Jason, you gotta be- _Oh god_ you’re not!” Jason started slowly, relishing the looks Brian gave him. “Oh god… fuck…” He started stroking Brian faster, and the other man latched onto his hair in a desperate bid to remain standing. His hairy form jiggled and staggered in ecstasy.

“God, I love how fucking _soft_ you are!” Jason’s free hand groped the side of Brian’s gut deeply. It hurt Brian a little bit how hard he was squeezing, but somehow it turned him on even more. “Ready?”

“For what?” Brian inquired. He saw Jason stick out his tongue as much as possible. “Oh, don’t do it man.” Jason slowly brought the cock closer to his tongue. “I mean it, you’re gonna make me lose it on you.” Defiantly, Jason started patting the cock down hard on his tongue. “Oh god!” Brian seized Jason’s hair hard and used it like a leash. Pulling, he forced Jason closer, then started thrusting wildly into his mouth. For his part, Jason was alarmed but excited at the sudden change of pace. Even though Brian’s cock kept nailing the roof of his mouth, Jason just continued to brace himself and suck hard, stimulating the cock even further. He could barely open his eyes enough to see the snarl on Brian’s face.

Jason pulled back out and said, “I gotta…” He fumbled his own jeans off. He could only pull them down enough to expose his cock, but that was all Brian needed in his frenzied state. He pushed Jason onto his back and fell upon his muscular form. Jason’s legs were still caught in his jeans, so Brian started stroking his cock quickly with one hand and kneading his balls with the other. “Fuck, Brian, fuck, don’t stop!” Jason’s hands clutched his own hair as he wriggled around, caught under the other’s weight.

“Fuck yeah,” Brian gloated, “you like that?” Jason growled in heat. His body glistened with sweat from head to toe in the New York City lights. His muscles spasmed and contorted as Brian continued his assault on the larger man’s cock. Brian bent over entirely and took the vein of Jason’s shaft between his lips, sucking as his tongue toyed with it.

“ _Gyaagh, fuck me_!” He could see Brian’s ass up in the air as his face pressed up against the cock. Brian then took it in his mouth and bobbed his head up and down. It didn’t help that his facial hair kept brushing up against Jason’s inner thighs. Jason managed to grab Brian’s head eventually, forcing the whole of his cock in one motion and holding it there. He heard Brian make small gagging noises, but when he let Brian breathe he was moaning in ecstasy. Jason took the opening to slide out of his pants. “Turn around.”

Brian seemed to comply automatically, showing Jason his asshole. At first Jason stroked his cock on all fours while mouthing Brian’s hairy balls.

“Aww, yeah…” Brian groaned. Jason let his tongue drag up from Brian’s sack to his asshole. “Oh yeah, Jason…” Jason let go of Brian’s cock and buried his face in his ass, digging his tongue as deep as he could. “Fuck, Jason!” After a while, he abruptly stopped. “Jas, something the MAATTEER!!” Brian felt the finger push into him. It was a little rough at first, but Brian started losing any sense of awareness when Jason’s finger reached his prostate. “Aw, fuck me Jason! God, that’s the spot!” At some point Jason must’ve snuck another finger in there, because Brian felt himself being stretched wider. “Fuck me…”

“I’m gonna go slow, okay?” Jason’s hand patted the backfat above Brian’s ass. Brian tried to relax as he felt Jason’s cock push inside him.

“Fuck, that’s… bigger than before…” He could feel Jason’s cock slowly push inside him until it pushed in on his prostate. Jason rested a moment, his balls pressed snugly against Brian’s taint. Jason gripped Brian’s love handles.

“You ready?” There was a comforting smolder in Jason’s voice.

“God, just do it Jason!” Brian gasped in lustful impatience. He felt the thrusting begin. He felt the cock thump against his prostate over and over. He felt Jason’s balls first pat and then smack against his taint. Brian’s asshole eased up as his heavyset frame shuddered with stimulation. It was already far more intense than anything he’d ever experienced. Between his own labored breathing and the rutting noises Jason was making, Brian was shocked he could still hear the mesmeric fapping of his ass getting pounded. Brian was coated in sweat; some his own, some Jason’s.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jason pulled out and gently rolled Brian onto his back. Brian nodded Jason towards his face. Jason came and got on his knees by Brian’s face. Brian started beating his cock, staring up at Jason’s face. Jason’s eyes locked with his as Jason started stroking his own cock. Brian wrapped one hand around Jason’s thigh for leverage. 

“Brian,” he groaned under heavy breathing.

“Just do it, Jason,” Brian replied, his voice tense with urgency. But he couldn’t hold it any longer. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, _oh fuck, oh fuck, fuuuuck_!” Brian ejaculated all over his hand and belly. The intensity sent Jason over the edge.

“ _God, Brian, fuuuck yeeeaah...._ ” He shot cum all over Brian’s chest and throat, before collapsing next to him on his side, perpendicular to Brian’s head. The two of them breathed heavily for a while, their sweaty bodies cooling in the night air. They looked into each other’s eyes as their lust subsided. Jason’s consciousness faded first, instinctually rolling closer to Brian. For his part, Brian slid himself so his back pressed against Jason’s chiseled, slumbering form. Jason subconsciously put his arm around Brian’s body. As Brian, too, faded into sleep, he still wasn’t sure where he stood with Jason. Was this a one-time thing? Would this ruin their friendship, or make it stronger? Jason couldn’t decide himself. He was too sleepy, and he had a warm, muscular embrace keeping him company.


End file.
